


Known

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [78]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Wanted Poster still haunts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Known

Wedge covered his face, hoping that he wasn’t blushing, though he suspected that he was. Tycho was smirking at him from across the table and Wes was laughing loudly and poking his shoulder. “Stop it, Wes.”

“Oh Wedge, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed. We need holos of this right now. I want to show the rest of the Rogues how red you get.” Wes stopped poking him, physically, but couldn’t stop from jabbing at him with words.

Tycho wasn’t any help, and began laughing as well. “Sorry Wedge, but this is the fourth time this week. Maybe you should give autographs.”

“We could print copies of that Wanted poster you were featured on since so many women seem to think that you were irresistible because of it.” Hobbie leaned back, looking completely serious and Wedge look up at him frowning under the hand that still covered half of his face.

“You too Hobbie? I thought that at least I’d have one friend who had some sense.” He put his hands flat on the table. “Traitors.”

Wes laughed again, “Oh come on Wedge, you know we just enjoy making you squirm. It isn’t our fault that you have fans everywhere we go.”

“And that they tend to mob you and make silly requests or horribly worded attempts at seduction. That last once had less subtlety than a Hutt’s dancing girl.” Tycho shifted on the bench, nudging Hobbie’s arm. “It could be worse; they could all be trying to get Wes.”

“Hey!” Wes scowled and then brightened suddenly. “Hey! That sounds like a good idea to me. Can we print my Wanted Posters and hand those out?”

“The one with the dress or the one without?” Hobbie smirked, gesturing with his bottle, “Oh wait, I think I lost the one without, so we’ll just have to go with the dress picture. You’ll be sure to be well-known with that poster.”

 


End file.
